


Duet

by Rabbitclaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitclaw/pseuds/Rabbitclaw
Summary: Mat finds a release in the midst of an improvised duet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters from a larger story I am writing but I needed to get out some feelings so I wrote this smol thing to help me get through some stuff. Y'know, in case you're confused about who you are reading about. 
> 
> I will probably upload the whole thing as I write it anyway.
> 
> Suggested listening [to get a FEEL for the duet]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFDhG3hKwa8

Mathew’s chest heaved as the leather of the stool groaned under his weight; the cool air of the apartment kissed his bare back as he blinked away the blur in his eyes. He barely registered his hands finding their natural place on the piano again, going through the motions he filled the air with soft notes, his fingers tentative on the ivory keys. Falling into a rhythm he let the room swell with the sound of his aching heart, dancing across the rays sent by the moon that spilled through the heavy curtains. From behind him he heard the sharp voice of a violin cut through his reverie, he had almost stumbled over his own fingers at the introduction of the accompaniment but his hands seemed intent on keeping their tempo along the face of the piano. Lucas had said nothing but offered his violin to waltz with Mat’s piano, rising and falling in step with one another, playing out what couldn’t be said with words. This was familiar. Something that Mat could count on from his oldest friend. A way that he could be reached even when in the darkest places of his screaming mind. No matter how deep he had fallen into desperation Lucas could always reach him to pull him free of his torment and breathe fresh gasps of air. Lucas could save him.

  
The benefit of the years spent growing together is knowing when to speak, when to hold and when to play. This was undoubtedly the latter. Lucas had awoken to a sad melody broken in intervals, no doubt for Mat to wipe the building tears away from his eyes lest it fall amongst his fingers and render the keys too slippery to play properly. But now, with the swell and ebb of Lucas’ accompaniment, Mat dared not pause even a moment; the melancholy of this arrangement drawing from him all the hurt he could not express any other way. Now Mat cried openly, letting the tears dance to the edges of his eyes and ride down his cheeks, some falling free and painting his fingers and others rolling past his chin and onto his bare chest. Lucas felt the need in Mat’s earliest notes, the need to play and forget the world and feel a sense of closure, and he knew all too well the frustrations of losing a melody to tears. So he had risen without words and picked up his violin and joined Mat in silence, waiting for him to play again so he could offer up what he could in place of piecing him back together by hand, hoping that the strings would sing comfort and solidarity where words weren’t enough.  
Though Lucas stood back as they played, letting the air between the two fill to the brim with the wordless duet and overflow to wash over them like a cleansing breeze, Mat felt almost as one with him. The effortless task of matching tempo and key came easily to them after their years spent moulding themselves around each other, there was barely an inch of one’s soul the other was not a part of in some way so it made sense that they were so in tune with one another even musically. Mat stroked each key with well practised hands, letting his body sway back and forth with the melody while strings dug into Lucas’ fingers as he bowed them with closed eyes, his body flowing with the rise and fall of intensity of each note.

  
What would have taken all night through words and reassuring touches, and perhaps a large measure of alcohol to numb the pain away and loosen Mat’s tongue, took mere minutes amongst the music they created together. The harsh notes of Mathew’s piano were encased within the sharp peaks and soft valleys of Lucas’ violin. For every turn taken by Mat, Lucas was there to wrap around and keep him steady. It was a dance they knew by heart.  
As the song came to a close Mat could no longer keep his eyes open, he squeezed out the last of his tears as he pushed his fingers through the ending notes. And even still Lucas was there with him, playing softly around him, encasing him in safety and healing. Where Mat’s chest had ached before he now felt warmth. Where there was hurt and emptiness he found love and promise. Though Lucas could not see his face he knew Mat had found what he needed in their song. He let his bow arm fall to his side as Mat played the last two chords.

  
As the ghosts of the concluding notes seeped into the walls and floors of the room Mat allowed his head to drop, the sting in his eyes subsiding at last as Lucas retreated to his room. Now in silence he smiled, the tears already drying against his skin. At last he would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the emotional bullying of my OCs.
> 
> Their story is really happy in actuality it's just also steeped in angst apparently.


End file.
